


Good morning

by sailorkittycat



Category: Actor RPF, swedish actor rpf
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Based on the prompt on skrsgardspam ‘Just imagine bill being away from home filming and in the morning he’s got a hard on from thinking about your phone sex convo last night and he has to grind his erection into the mattress and moan your name into his pillow’





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the tube as well and no, it has not been edited because yes, I’m terrible. This was one of those moments where you anonymously submit something on tumblr and then you’re like.... wow I did that... I should write it too...

The blaring of the alarm woke him up, prompting him to go through his morning routine of slapping it off and groaning. It would be 2 in the morning where she was. He could picture her buried under the duvet, her body spent and curled up as if he was next to her. Bill turned over and pressed his face into the pillow. He was not a morning person.   
It had been easy to stay up last night. Both because he was naturally nocturnal but also because he had been speaking to her. The conversation had started out normal enough, exchanges of daily events and ‘I miss you’s’ permeated most of the conversation and then somehow it developed into more.   
“I want you Bill” she whined “I’m all wet and you’re not here to fix it.”  
“I can still help” his heart jolted in his chest.   
Phone sex was hard. This was just a fact, but Bill would be quick to defend the act. There was something scandalous and exciting about listening to his lover moaning through the phone as his mind raced to imagine what she looked like. It wasn’t the real thing but he’d rather this than nothing. The thoughts of last night painted a pretty picture in his head and he felt it tingle through his body like an internal firework. It was only then that he realised that he was painfully hard.   
“Bill I want you to fuck me with your fingers” he knew exactly how she liked it; he would tease her slowly, build her up and then curl his fingers and listen to her strangled moans. She would keep trying to say his name but despite its simplicity she couldn’t bring her mouth to form the word in its entirety.   
“Please daddy” she’d moan when he denied her her orgasm. She only called him that when she was desperate to be ravaged by him and he liked hearing it.   
He recalled her natural submissive coming out, lisping ‘daddy’ and begging him to let her cum. She was a good girl though, and she always listened to him, only huffing and pouting at most when denied. The thought of her flushed brown skin in the dim lamp light; her head tilted back in pleasure and frustration; her fingers playing with her clit like he told her to... he couldn’t help but rock his hips into the mattress, feeling the fire grow in the pit of his stomach as he did so. The mattress creaked under the rough movements of his grinding, and he cast his mind back to her admitting that she wanted him to fuck her so hard that his cum would spill out of her and paint her brown thighs. She wanted him to fuck her so hard that she saw stars, and would feel her muscles ache the next morning.   
He moaned her name into his pillow, letting the fabric soak up his desire for the girl who was thousands of miles away. His cheeks felt hot and he was sure they were red by now. His eyes were squeezed shut as he felt his release coming. His hips kept thrusting, twisting, turning as he found satisfaction in the movements against the soft sheets.   
“Please, please, please” He could picture her below him, begging him to go faster; to fuck her harder and he complied, his movements were rougher as he felt his lips part and her name emerge. The pillow muffled the noise but he was practically shouting it, peppering hybrids of English-Swedish curses as he did so. The sweat on his back made the sheets stick to his skin and the prickles of heat made him want to throw off the covers at once but he kept going. He was so close now. His teeth sunk into the pillow as he came, white lights pierced his girl’s face making her look angelic. He lay there in the same position for a while, panting hard as he felt his cum seep out of his boxer briefs, staining the fabric.   
“Your cum is like warm milk” she would remark if she was there. She’d kiss his shoulder and whisper I love you into his skin like a secret.   
“I love you too” he murmured, as if she were there. His eyes still felt heavy but he knew he had to get up; grab a quick shower while the coffee machine whirled in the background. He’d wear last night’s sweats and a clean t shirt and throw his soiled sheets and underwear into the washing machine. He’d text her too. Something short and sweet and he’d promise to call her again tonight. He could only go without hearing her voice for so long.


End file.
